To live and someday return
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: Naruto, due to unknown circumstances has gotten way into the era of the never ending regeneration process, and with no way to get back, must try to continue to live as humans and halfelves clash among each other NarutoxTOS crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summery : Naruto, due to unknown circumstances has gotten way into the era of the never ending regeneration process, and with no way to get back, must try to continue to live as humans and half-elves clash among each other

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Tales of Symphonia…although it is such a good game...

"To live, sometimes means that sacrifices must be given"

"But…its…just too sad!"

"You must someday come to an agreement that some things cannot be saved and not everything will always go your way even though you have tried so hard."

"No…I won't give up, I'm going after Sasuke no matter what you say."

"NARUTO! Listen to yourself, doing that will only get yourself killed. Only a fool would go out to their own death."

"I can make my own decisions! Sasuke's out there and I'm not just going to leave him, he's part of team 7 and that's where he belongs…with us."

"Listen Naruto, I'm going on an away trip for 2½, and if you want, you can come along with me and I'll train you"

"I have to hurry to Orochimaru's lair and rescue Sasuke damnit, every second here I'm resting I'm already risking Sasuke's body being taken over by Orochimaru!"

"Naruto…I'm telling you from my secret informantion services that Orochimaru has already switched bodies at the current moment and must wait 3 years before he can go into Sasuke's body. That's why I'm telling you to come with me to train. A fool will only get himself killed, but an idiot might be able to do something."

"Damn…fine Ero-sannin…you better be telling the truth."

"Meet me at the west gate tomorrow at 6:00, don't bother telling your friends good bye either, trust me. You will be back in the end anyway."

"Got it Ero-sannin, 6:00"

Naruto then sighed as he now sensei Jiraiya left the hospital allowing him to think for clearly. He couldn't decide now whether he should save Sasuke, or prevent Sasuke from having his body taken over.

Shuffling his head from left to right, he decided that he's going to do whatever it takes to get Sasuke back, it was his promise of a lifetime made to Sakura-chan, and he doesn't break his promises.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Naruto immediately diverted his attention to the incoming person.

"Come in"

"Yo Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Shikamaru! It's good to see that your ok from your fight, what brings you here and how are the others?" Naruto sighed in relief as he saw Shikamaru in good condition

"That's also what I wanted to come in here to tell you…" Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a serious look. Naruto started to gain a little fear from anticipation as well. "Well, apparently everyone made it back alive…"

"That's great! I knew they could do it!" Naruto said happily knowing everyone was still alive.

"But…there is a little problem as not all of them have come out of critical condition yet. Chouji fighting the large one had to resort to using the three Akimichi pills. Almost all of his fat was pulled from him and were trying to stabilize him. Neji had a huge gaping hole across his chest, apparently it hit near his lungs missing the heart and medic nins are having trouble repairing the damages. Kiba is in an ok condition compared to the others, he suffered injuries due to attacking himself in order to defeat his opponent. Lee was aided by Gaara and they are ok after fighting who they said had a blood limit of using his bones.

"Chouji…Neji…Damn! If only I was a little stronger, then I could have maybe weakened their opponents to a point where they didn't have to face such fatal conditions…"

"NARUTO! There was nothing you could have done, the sound were obviously one of the elite squads being that they were able to take care of jounin. The miracle that we were even able to beat them without suffering deaths is better then having to have died in vain… I know, because I wished that I was stronger with a better formation, maybe then there wouldn't have been as many damages either. But, we can't do anything about the past, all we can do is focus upon the future and that we can prevent anything else from happening."

Naruto then started giggling before laughing out loud as Shikamaru looked at him as if he had just gone crazy. He was just going to ask why he was laughing so hard in the first place before Naruto answered for him.

"Wow, you know, that's the first time I've even heard you speak seriously let alone that many words."

"Meh, I thought we had a good serious conversation until you said this…how troublesome" Shikamaru then started to walk out the door. "Later Naruto, and have fun going on your trip"

"How did you—" Before Naruto could even finish, Shikamaru was already gone from the room.

"Oh well…I guess I'd better get some sleep before my trip tomorrow" Naruto said before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep on the bed.

Shikamaru sitting outside out of sight started pondering to himself as life continued.

"Looks like everyone stabilized, that's a good sign…but Jiraiya-sama, do you think that telling him about how hurt everyone had gotten and not telling them they were going to be alright is ok?"

"You're a good squad leader Shikamaru, don't worry about Naruto, he'll be in my hands now. Saying that will just press him to train harder and give him more drive in order to get Sasuke back…and coming back to this world…"

"Why are you discussing your plans with me and not someone like the Godaime?"

"Perceptive as much as you are lazy, this is because I know you won't panic about the training methods I'm about to place upon him…not even I am sure this is a good idea, but it just may be the only way for him to get strong enough."

Shikamaru sighed as he replied, "I don't question you because you are honored here, but by chances he is unable to come back?"

"He will be able to, it's the ultimate test in getting stronger, being able to dimension jump back to our world. You see, every world is different as every person is trained in a different way."

"There is another reason your sending him to another dimension, isn't there."

"If the possibility that he is unable to come back, at least he no longer has to suffer from having people come after him due to the Kyuubi and sacrificing himself for a stupid cause someday…"

"Hmmm…The Kyuubi, I guess I was right when I thought that he held it within."

"Yes, that is another reason I talked to you besides another person, I figured you already knew about the Kyuubi due to your intellect and you were still Naruto's friend in the end. You must also know about the Akatsuki as well"

"I assume they are after Naruto because of the Kyuubi…but then that would be fruitless unless they were after every other demon container as well… so sending Naruto to another dimension also ensure safety and foils whatever plan that they may have that must have a requirement of each demon. And even if they themselves may learn to dimension teleport, there is no saying that they will even find the right dimension to get him and that they aren't leaping to their own doom either."

"Right, chances are there are many dimensions that are even more dangerous then our own, that is why no one except someone crazy or obsessed could even attempt such a thing. But right now, we don't have time and Naruto must either become strong enough to come back or stay there forever. If he is even able to get back, it must prove he is at least my level by then."

"It's that hard…how troublesome."

"And lastly, give this scroll to Tsunade if I don't come back in 3 months if I am to fail this transportation. I'm not sure if even I am strong enough to do this."

Jiraiya then faded out from view as Shikamaru grabbed the scroll on the ground and walked home.

Author notes : Lol…well, now we know how Naruto is going to get into this crossover in the first place. I know, I'm very unoriginal when thinking up of things, but I still try to do things that are different even though in the end it's not different at all. I'm not sure if there will be pairing because Naruto is going to a different dimension anyway…well; obviously you know where he's going to so that's irrelevant anyway. No flames please well, I used to be able to take them, but then they just started to annoy me until I stopped haha. I'll probably write a few chapters before I decide whether or not I'm gonna continue


	2. Chapter 2

Summery : Naruto, due to unknown circumstances has gotten way into the era of the never ending regeneration process, and with no way to get back, must try to continue to live as humans and half-elves clash among each other

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Tales of Symphonia…although it is such a good game...

The sun started to rise across the sky as it shined upon Naruto's face. His eyes suddenly opened and knew that it was the day to escape from his white, cleanly prison. Not knowing what time it was, he jumped out the window disregarding the warnings that he wasn't healed enough to train going to the west gate to meet up with Jiraiya.

Careful enough to make sure not to run into anyone else, he ran across the rooftops into his house changing into his usual orange uniform before arriving at the gate. Surely enough, Jiraiya was there waiting for him.

"Oi, brat, your 20 minutes late. Remember, the sun comes out later because it's winter here. Though, because of the humidity and practice of fire jutsu, we rarely get snow around Konoha. So, are you ready to go? Our first stop is going to be Wave Country, I'll explain later as to why we must travel there."

"gomen gomen. So, do I get to find out what training I'm going to receive? I'm all invigorated to do this!"

"I just hope that your prepared to face what I'm going to put you up to. First of all, since were running to wave and have lots of time on our time, I might as well tell you what were going to do for the first half. Naruto, you going to be studying seals, and in the end must master seals in less than a year. It's a near impossible feat for anyone to do, but with a method given to me by your sensei, I understand its possible to finish this by the end of at least a year, maybe even a couple months."

"Seriously! Now I'm just itching to know what Kakashi-sensei had told you, what is this super powerful method that he told you? And one other thing, How would you study seals anyway? There aren't that many seals other then hand seals and my seal plus neji's cage bird seal."

"Are you sure you haven't seen any other type of seals? If you looked at how each summoning contract is done, one must be able to seal it into a scroll first before we are capable of signing it. And you must remember some seals from the chuunin exam as well, and there is Gaara's seal as well. Ok…to make sure, what is the definition of seal?"

"Ummm…"

"you don't know do you…"

"Of course I do! Its…something to help maintain something in a flat surface or something."

"Why do I even bother trying to explain, you're a hands-on person anyway…Good enough explanation I guess… Alright, and the method Kakashi told me is dealing with your main jutsu"

"Rasengan?"

"No"

"sexy no jutsu?

"since you said it…_giggles_…you have to train in sexy no jutsu as we do it"

After saying that Jiraiya looked at Naruto as his mouth watered from imagining the piece of genius that Naruto created.

"NO! I'm not training in that you damn Ero-sannin!"

"Your no fun…well, it involves your Kage bunshin. Have you ever notices that after your kage bunshin dies, all of its memories and experiences transfer instantly to you?"

"Now that I think about it…not really"

"Hmmm…maybe it's because you use it so often and only for and not for informational or training purposes that you haven't noticed it yet. But, here's the explanation, basically all information that is received from your bunshin will go to you either after it is deactivated or destroyed. Due to your large chakra capacity, you are usually able to made about 1000 bunshins for a while. Do you get where I'm going from here?"

"Ummm…sorta I think"

"You don't get it at all do you"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned for some reason after saying this

"That's not exactly something to be proud of you know. Anyway, you'll just find out as we do the training when we get there. I'll personally teach you how to use seals, you may not know this, but I am a proficient seal master."

"Great! So when can we start? I'm getting anxious already!" Naruto started accelerating getting ahead of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then started to increase his speed in order to keep up with Naruto who was continuously going faster.

"Naruto, were going to get to Wave country first, set up a place we can stay at, then can we start our training."

"No problem Ero-sannin, Team 7 is pretty well known there after we had finished our "c" class mission there."

"oh really…" Jiraiya said that finishing their conversation as they charged straightforward to wave country.

After many hours had passed, they had arrived to wave country without too much trouble. As they had approached the now made bridge, there was one thing that was noticeable by both of them, there was a huge statue of team 7 with a placard saying, "this is dedicated to these ninjas who fought allowing us peace and prosperity, may all come in and be honored to cross the Great Naruto Bridge."

Jiraiya just looked in awe as he saw the great naruto bridge and didn't know that Naruto had been that famous at the area. Then after he thought a little about it…it would also mean, Naruto would also be his ticket to the girls. After that, drool started to come out of his mouth before he wiped it off a little.

Naruto then looked at him suspiciously as Jiraiya continued his perverted daydream on what he could accomplish with Naruto with him around Wave country.

"Ero-sannin, I have a good idea what you're thinking of right now, and I am NOT training with you in my sexy no jutsu form!"

"Don't worry brat, I never even thought of that when we had arrived here." Jiraiya said trying to look good swishing his hair back with blazing aura behind him.

Naruto then had a sweatdrop after seeing such an expressive pose before they had just gotten past the bridge. What was most surprising was what was shown right when they got there. There was thousands of people there with nice clothing, industries going perfectly fine and no signs of starvation.

"NARUTO"

A voice had called from a distance as Naruto diverted his attention along with Jiraiya to see a boy with tears pouring out of his eyes before charging into Naruto's arms.

Naruto gazed at the boy hugging him before he finally recognized the voice, "Inari, I would never have noticed you with the change in style. Looks like your wearing good clothing, orange is bright like the sun with the power to brighten anyone's day."

"I missed you Naruto, I knew you would come back someday. Where are Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-san?"

"Sakura and Kakashi are doing well all the way back in Konoha, I came here on a training trip with my new sensei Jiraiya. Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes diverted for a second before looking back at Inari, "He's doing ok too…"

This went unaware to Inari but Jiraiya had caught it quite well and looked at Inari.

"Excuse me, but can we be allowed to stay the night at a hotel or somewhere for the next couple of months?"

"Sure Jiraiya-san you can stay at our house, I'm sure that my grandpa has plenty of space for you two to room. It's gotten bigger since the last time you've been there too Naruto." Inari grinned as he started to walk away signaling for them to follow.

"Wow, Inari sure has grown a lot since we last met, he seems a lot happier now." Naruto grinned as he saw Inari running towards his house.

"Heh, you won't be smiling for long when we start our training." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto with a menacing stare.

Naruto took a back step as he looked into his sensei's eyes as he could FEEL the ominous aura surrounding around him. Before he could enjoy the sensation any longer, he dashed all the way to where Inari was, picked him up and charged directly to his new house.

Jiraiya sped up his pace in order to catch up with Naruto, but right when he saw his face, he noticed it was all white with his jaws dropping to the ground at what he was seeing. When Jiraiya finally looked up to see what Naruto was looking at, he face came directly to a grin as he dragged Naruto who was carrying a dizzy Inari inside.

Jiraiya's face instantly lit up as he quickly got a room and put Naruto in there with Inari and called for the owner who happened to be Tazuna. Then even faster did he leave those two alone with Naruto's face white and Inari unconscious.

Author notes : Alright, now I've gotten to the second chapter. I'll answer some questions in the obnoxiously long paragraph since I'm too lazy to actually space it out, and for that fact I laugh at all of your struggled to read all of this. First, chances are Naruto is not going to be able to double-wield swords since he currently has his own fighting style at the moment and won't be able to adapt to sword fighting as easily. Ever heard that once u master one thing, sometimes it may conflict with other styles that you may use later? So I'm just assuming that Naruto will not be able to switch off his style. Yes, TOS stands for Tales of Symphonia. And Jiraiya is not the only one who know dimensional moving, it's basically something that all seal masters would come up to and learn, but no one would actually try to attempt it due to the fact that you probably would never become strong enough to teleport back, or might die due to the you weren't strong enough in the first place. Jiraiya is already taking a huge risk by attempting it. Orochimaru is also a proficient seal master, but he doesn't try because even though he's crazy for every jutsu, he's not a person to take risks on his life before he masters every jutsu there is. And Shikamaru and Jiraiya talking…ummm…no comment, its just like any other 2 people talking, nothing more lol.


End file.
